1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piping joint device which includes a piping joint member for connecting a first fluid piping member having a male joint and a second fluid piping member having a female joint. The piping joint device is suitably used for a piping joint of, for example, refrigerant piping members of a refrigerating cycle for vehicular air conditioning.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in this type of piping joint device having a piping joint for connecting a first piping member having a male joint and a second piping member having a female joint, the piping joint includes a pair of first slots formed in opposite positions relative to an axis from one end of a cylindrical-shaped body. Further, engagement portions projecting toward the axis are formed at plural positions on a thin wall portion on a circumference at both ends of the body, on which the first slots or second slots are not formed.
When the piping joint is mounted to one of the first piping member and the second piping member and connects to the other one of the first piping member and the second piping member, on which the piping joint is not mounted, the engagement portions of the piping joint are enlarged/reduced in diameter for insertion and fixation in one touch (see, for example, JP-A-2004-183703).
The male joint of the first piping member is inserted into the female joint of the second piping member, so that the piping joint mounted to the second piping member enables connection to the first piping member in one touch. However, in the case where this piping joint device is applied to a rubber hose, movement between the male joint and the female joint is caused in a direction of rotation because the piping joint is mounted rotatably to the second piping member. Thus, rotation of either of the first piping member and the second piping member accompanies the movement.
When such accompanying rotation occurs, there is a fear of disadvantages such as interference with other parts in the vicinity of the rubber hose due to dispersion in a mounted state of the rubber hose, wear of airtight portions between the joints, leakage of a refrigerant due to vibrations, etc.